My Kami-sama
by HiryuKaedeReal
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke itu remaja tanggung yang tidak pernah akur, semua bahkan tau dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Setiap bertemu pasti saling menghina dan baku hantam... Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berdua adalah Reinkarnasi dari Dewi Amaterasu dan Dewa Susanoo... Naruto tidak terima! kenapa dirinya malah menjadi Reinkarnasi sang Dewi dan di paksa menikah dengan Sasuke!/SasuNaru/
1. Chapter 1

**My Kami-sama...**

 **WARNING! this story will be full with content LGBT!**

 **MainPair : SasuNaru... yang lain mengikuti... hehehehe**

 **Genre : Humor/drama/romance/fantasy.**

 **Rate : M**

 **DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG :**

Mitologi sejarah Jepang dan kepercayaan Shinto menyebutkan, **Amaterasu** adalah dewi matahari yang memiliki peran sangat penting terhadap kehidupan. Dia juga dikenal dengan nama **Amaterasu-Omikami atau Ohirume-no-Muchi-no-Kami**. Namanya terdiri dari kata Amateru yang berarti "bersinar di surga". Salah satu dewi tertinggi dalam mitologi Jepang.

 **Susanoo** atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama lengkap **Takeheya Susanoo-no-Mikoto,** adalah Kami (Dewa) yang berkuasa atas lautan dan badai. ia adalah sodara dari sang Dewi Amaterasu. Dia muncul sebagai salah satu dewa tertinggi dalam mitologi Jepang dan kepercayaan Shinto. Susanoo juga diyakini sebagai dewa yang berkuasa atas Yomi (Alam Kubur/Dunia bawah).

Menurut kisah legendaris Jepang, Kojiki, diceritakan bahwa hubungan antara Susanoo dengan Amaterasu tidak pernah akur. Suatu ketika saat Susanoo mendapat tugas dari ayahnya, dia pergi mengunjungi Amaterasu. Saudarinya menaruh kecurigaan walaupun Susanoo mengatakan hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga demi membuktikannya, mereka melakukan sebuah kompetisi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil objek dari lawan dan menciptakan dewa darinya. Amaterasu berhasil menciptakan 3 wanita dari pedang Susanoo sedangkan Susanoo menciptakan 5 pria dari kalung Amaterasu. Karena merasa diri mereka masing-masing sebagai pemenang, akhirnya Susanoo mengalah. Namun dia mengamuk dengan melemparkan kuda poni (binatang yang dianggap sakral oleh Amaterasu) ke dalam aula dan menewaskan salah satu penjaga. Susanoo juga menghancurkan ladang Amaterasu dengan badai buatannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Amaterasu marah dengan bersembunyi di sebuah goa dan Susanoo pun diusir.

Sejarah singkat itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa Dewi Amaterasu dan Dewa Susanoo tidak bisa akur...

...Tapi bagaimana jika mereka berdua kembali bereinkarnasi menjadi dua sosok manusia yang berjenis kelamin yang sama?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto adalah seorang pria yang lahir dalam keluarga Namikaze, keluarga yang dianggap suci oleh sebagian masyarakat jepang yang masih memegang teguh kebudayaan serta ajaran murni Agama Shinto. Naruto adalah seorang **Pria stairght** yang lurus selurus penggaris, ia masih menikmati dada wanita yang bergoyang-goyang jika berlari, ia juga masih menikmati 'bibir' bawah wanita yang ia lihat dalam film-film blue yang pernah ia tonton bersama teman-teman seusianya. Tetapi kenapa ia malah di tunjuk sebagai seorang Miko, di tegaskan kembali ia di tunjuk sebagai seorang Miko. Setau Naruto yang otaknya bodoh, ehm, maksudnya polos, seorang Miko adalah seorang **Perempuan** bukannya seorang lelaki yang berwajah imut seperti dirinya!. Apalagi jika Naruto di tunjuk sebagai Miko untuk melayani Reinkarnasi Dewa Susanoo yang sialnya adalah Teman sekelasnya yang keturunan Kekaisaran Jepang itu.

Sepertinya ada penyalahgunaan darah keturunan disini. Harusnya Temannya itu keturunan Dewi Amaterasu bukannya Dewa Susanoo!. Gini-gini Naruto juga tau dengan Sejarah.

"Jadi Naruto, kau harus melayani Tuan Susanoo dengan baik, sebagai seorang Miko juga Istrinya..."

Waduh, sialan bener ini Aki-aki, berani benar dirinya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Istri!.

Apakah perlu Naruto tunjukkan kesejatiannya sebagai lelaki disini?!. Sesepuh di depannya ini mungkin sudah Buta melihatnya kelaminnya.

"Mohon bantuannya... Dewi Amaterasu..."

Pria di hadapan Naruto menunduk, menunjukkan penghormatan padanya. Setelahnya mata hitam itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Sumpah, Naruto ingin sekali menonjok muka pria angkuh itu.

Pria yang telah menjadi Rivalnya sejak kecil.

Uchiha. Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

halooo, I'M BACK with the NEW STORY... ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul saat baca tentang sejarah Mitologi jepang Kuno. Dan yang terpikirikan untuk Charanya malah Sasuke sama Naruto... wkwkwkwkwk...

jika ada yang bertanya silahkan, PM terbuka lebar review juga, hehehehe...

Btw sejarahnya itu memang beneran ada loh, Dewi Ameterasu sama Dewa Susanoo...

aku mau liat ada nggak yang minat sama cerita ini...

MIND TO REVIEW?...


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kami-sama...**

 **WARNING! this story will be full with content LGBT!**

 **MainPair : SasuNaru... yang lain mengikuti... hehehehe**

 **Genre : Humor/drama/romance/fantasy.**

 **Rate : M**

 **DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **Terima kasih kepada :** Guest,chipana,AySNfc3,Guest,Neko-chan,arashilovesn,Kuro SNL,Retnoelf,stlvyesung,ain,seraoff,Guest,Zebri JOY,FitaCBS,sn,Lhiae932,Akaneihime,Vilan616,sazalee,aXsisyeolliefujo,HanamiyaBB,mian,liaajahfujo,illyachan,Habibah794,askasufa,Typeacety95,FoinChu, .562,IcyDarkeyes,snluv,lotus,michhazz,Dyarie,hunkailovers,choikim1310,kuraublackpearl,Kuro to Shiroi,gici love sasunaru,saniwa satutigapuluh,Koro-kun,TemeLoveDobeCh,thiyahrama,Aiko Vallery,mariaerisa, ,

Special thanks buat Kirazuma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _Dalam sejarah Jepang dan kepercayaan Shinto, Amaterasu adalah dewi matahari yang memiliki peran sangat penting terhadap kehidupan. Dia juga dikenal dengan nama Amaterasu-Omikami atau Ohirume-no-Muchi-no-Kami._

 _Kisah mengenai Amaterasu tercatat dalam sejarah kuno Jepang yaitu Kojiki dan Nihon Shoki. Dia terlahir dari_ _Izanagi_ _ketika sedang mencuci mata kirinya setelah pulang dari Yomi (Dunia bawah). Amaterasu merupakan saudari dari_ _Tsukuyomi_ _dan_ _Susanoo_ _. Amaterasu merupakan Dewi Matahari yang sangat dipuja di Jepang._

 _Amaterasu ditugaskan untuk menguasai bumi oleh ayahnya, Izanagi. Dia menjadi penguasa matahari dan surga bersama dengan saudaranya, Tsukuyomi yang menguasai bulan dan malam hari. Sebenarnya, dulu Amaterasu berbagi langit dengan Tsukuyomi. Namun ketika sebuah tragedi yang melibatkan Tsukuyomi terjadi kepada Uke Mochi (Dewi Makanan), Amaterasu menganggap Tsukuyomi jahat sehingga memisahkan malam dengan siang._

 _Hubungan antara Amaterasu dan Susanoo tidak selalu baik. Suatu ketika, karena kesal dengan tingkah Susanoo, Izanagi membuang Susanoo ke Yomi. Namun, karena dia masih memiliki beberapa urusan, dia pergi ke Takamagahara (Surga) untuk menemui Amaterasu. Amaterasu merasa curiga mengira bahwa Susanoo akan mengambil Takamagahara, sehingga saat Susanoo datang ia di sambut dengan busur dan anak panah, namun Susanoo berkata bahwa dia hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Amaterasu tidak percaya dan meminta sebuah tantangan untuk menunjukkan ketulusan Susanoo._

 _Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil sebuah benda yang dimiliki dan berusaha menciptakan dewa atau dewi dari benda itu. Amaterasu menciptakan 3 wanita dari pedang Susanoo sedangkan 5 pria tercipta dari kalung Amaterasu. Keduanya merasa sebagai pemenang karena Susanoo menyatakan mampu menciptakan lebih banyak dari Amaterasu. Akan tetapi Amaterasu mengatakan bahwa barang tersebut miliknya. Kemudian Susanoo merasa kesal dan mengamuk. Dia mengancurkan persawahan Amaterasu dan melemparkan kuda poni (binatang yang dianggap sakral oleh Amaterasu) ke aula dan menewaskan pengawal Amaterasu. Amaterasu menjadi marah dan sedih. Dia bersembunyi di sebuah goa Ama-no-Iwato yang mengakibatkan matahari menghilang selama beberapa lama. Susanoo kemudian dibuang dari Surga._

 _Walaupun demikian, Amaterasu dibujuk untuk keluar dari goa oleh semua dewa, namun ditolak. Akhirnya, Dewi Keceriaan yang bernama Ame-no-Uzume membuat sebuah rencana. Dia meletakkan sebuah cermin perunggu besar dan meletakannya di sebuah pohon yang menghadap ke arah mulut goa. Kemudian Uzume berpakaian bunga dan dedaunan, membalikan sebuah ember cucian, menari di atasnya dan menabuh ember tersebut dengan kakinya. Akhirnya, Uzume melepaskan pakaiannya dan menari sambil telanjang. Semua dewa tertawa dengan keras dan membuat Amaterasu penasaran. Amaterasu akhirnya mengintip dari dalam dan sebuah cahaya (yang akhirnya dinamakan fajar), terpancar. Amaterasu melihat seorang dewi yang begitu cantik yang sebenarnya adalah pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dengan cepat, Dewa Ameno-Tajikarawo menarik Amaterasu dari dalam goa. Karena diliputi dengan keceriaan, Amaterasu berjanji untuk mengembalikan terang agar kegelapan hilang dari dunia. Uzume kemudian dikenal juga sebagai Dewi Fajar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke di kenal dengan kehebatan dan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Dari kecil ia sudah bisa menguasai Elemen Api selain itu ia juga mengusai elemen Air dan Petir, ia bahkan bisa menciptakan badai jika suasana hatinya memburuk, tentu saja kekuatan yang ia kuasai membuat semua klan Uchiha lainnya bertanya-tanya, karna mereka tau sebagai seorang Uchiha terutama seorang yang mempunyai darah Dewi Amaterasu tidak ada secakap dan sekuat Sasuke bahkan tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto sebagai penguasa di Negeri ini saja di buat kebingungan dengan kekuatan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berumur sepuluh tahun, keheranan mereka bertambah saat Sasuke mulai bisa melihat Roh-Roh spiritual bahkan mengetahui kapan seseorang akan mati.

Kekuatan Sasuke membuat para Uchiha lainnya ketakutan, sampai akhirnya Fugaku dan Mikoto meminta bantuan pada keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga suci yang selalu di agungkan karna memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang suci, salah satu keturunan dari **Mihashira-no-Uzu-no-Miko.**

 **Mihashira-no-Uzu-no-Miko** sendiri adalah sebutan untuk tiga penguasa yang di tugaskan oleh Dewa Izanagi untuk menguasai bumi. Tiga penguasa itu adalah Amaterasu (dewi matahari, penguasa Takamanohara), Tsukuyomi (dewa bulan, penguasa malam), Susanoo (Dewa lautan dan dunia bawah).

Sekarang para penguasa itu di kenal dengan nama Klan Uchiha, Klan Namikaze, dan Klan Hyuuga.

Klan Uchiha dan Namikaze berasal dari leluhur yang sama yaitu Dewi Amaterasu dan keluarga Hyuuga sendiri berasal dari leluhurnya Tsukuyomi. Sedangkan Untuk Susanoo tidak ada catatan sejarah apapun yang menjelaskan tentang keturunannya, semua itu tetap menjadi misteri untuk para klan lainnya, kehadiran darah dewa Susanoo tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui, ada yang mengatakan bahwa sang dewa lebih memilih menetap di dunia bawah ada juga yang mengatakan sang dewa tewas terbunuh saat sesudah diusir dari surga, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa sang Dewa menetap di daerah Izuma membangun Dinasti kerajaan disana.

Tapi tidak ada yang tau pasti kemana dan bagaimana silsilah klan Susanoo menghilang.

Yang jelas kehadirannya masih menjadi misteri sampai akhirnya satu kenyataan mulai mengusik para klan Uchiha.

"Tidak salah lagi Fugaku, Ia adalah Dewa Susanoo…"

Fugaku dan Mikoto terdiam, kenyataan kali ini menampar mereka.

Di ruangan bawah tanah kediaman para Namikaze, Fugaku dan Mikoto berkumpul dengan para Namikaze lainnya, salah satunya adalah Minato ketua klan Namikaze juga Kushina Istrinya yang seorang Miko suci.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, di sebelah kanan terdapat lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan sihir. Di tengah-tengah lingkaran terdapat beberapa Miko mengelilingi Tubuh Sasuke kecil yang terbalut kain sutra putih. Ia tertidur dengan tenang, tidak tampak terusik sama sekali dengan keributan yang ditibulkan dari suara-suara Miko yang masih mengucap matra entah apa.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Minato?"

Suasana bertambah tegang dan mencekam, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang, lagipula tidak ada yang tau pasti mengapa Sasuke seorang keturunan dari Dewi Amaterasu bisa menjadi Reinkarnasi dari Dewa Susanoo.

"Sebenarnya… Dewi Amaterasu juga sudah lahir…"

Suara Kushina membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut.

Sepertinya Kushina memang harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang, ia kemudian menatap Minato meminta persetujuan yang di balas anggukan kecil, tanda setuju.

"Sebenarnya Anakku Naruto Namikaze, adalah… Dewi Amaterasu…"

Oke, Fixs. Semua orang butuh penjelasan sekarang. Mereka semua serentak menatap pasangan suami istri itu.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil, Kushina hanya memberikan senyum Inocent andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan Sasuke dengan Naruto terjadi saat usia mereka sepuluh tahun. Saat itu keluarga Uchiha sedang mengadakan _Ritual Matsuri*_ di depan Amano Iwato _._

Pertemuan mereka bisa di katakan adalah bukan pertemuan yang baik. Saat itu Naruto yang memakai pakaian Miko dikira seorang wanita oleh Sasuke kecil.

Naruto yang seorang keturunan Miko di paksa untuk melakukan _tarian Kagura*_. Naruto kecil awalnya menolak karna ia bukan seorang wanita, ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang _Tekomai_ * tetapi akhirnya dia mengalah saat Kushina muncul dengan boneka Rubah kesukaannya, Kushina berjanji akan membakar bonekanya jika Naruto masih menolak, tentu saja ancaman menakutkan itu langsung membuat Naruto menurut. Akhirnya ia-pun tampil dengan riasan khas seorang Miko membuat semua orang berdecak kagum, begitupula dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kecil merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sayangnya hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto seorang laki-laki, tentu saja mengetahui kenyataan itu membuatnya marah dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu _Bhisounen*_ tepat di hadapan Naruto sendiri yang sukses membuat Naruto meradang.

Perkelahian-pun tak dapat di hindari, semua orang yang menyaksikan mereka panik, takut jika mereka berdua mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir masing-masing, tapi semua orang bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bertengkar layaknya anak kecil dengan saling dorong dan cakar-cakaran.

Pertemuan pertama mereka setidaknya meninggalkan kesan yang tidak akan di lupakan oleh keduanya. Atau mungkin semua orang.

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah Rival yang akan dia kalahkan apapun yang terjadi.

Bagi Sasuke, Naruto hanyalah penggangu di kehidupannya yang tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 tahun kemudian…_

Ajaran baru, teman baru, baju seragam baru, tas baru, gebetan baru. Semuanya serba baru.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, setelah sekian lama Homescoling ia akhirnya bisa juga keluar dari rumahnya yang khas jepang itu. Sekarang disinilah ia berdiri di depan gerbang besar yang melambangkan sekolah sihir Konoha dengan lanjutan kalimat _Senior High School_ , ah Naruto tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkannya. Setelah stress dengan pendidikan sebagai Miko abal-abal, jika Kushina mengetahui pemikirannya saat ini mungkin ia sudah di gantung di pohon _shinboku*_ yang ada di kuil bagian dalam kawasan rumahnya, tapi Naruto tidak peduli, di pikirannya saat ini adalah menikmati masa mudanya yang tidak akan di sia-siakan.

Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati menjadi PRIA SEJATI.

Horeeee…

"Dobe…"

Buset, suara siapa tuh!

Naruto membalikkan badannya cepat, ia sadar kalimat itu di tujukan untuknya tadi. Di belakangnya berdiri akuma yang demi apapun Naruto tak akan pernah mau memanggilnya tampan, sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke kantung celana.

Ini anak sok cool banget.

"Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku…"

Sialan!

"Teme, kau tidak lihat ada banyak jalan kosong disini?!"

Sasuke mendengus, ia sudah tau banyak jalan kosong, tapi melihat tingkah Naruto yang senyum-senyum sendiri di gerbang seperti idiot membuatnya ingin mengganggu Naruto sejenak. Sasuke menyeringai, ia punya ide bagus untuk membangun suasana di pagi hari. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang Naruto erat sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan menarik dagu Naruto agar wajah mereka berhadapan, saat ia melihat Naruto hendak protes ia sudah duluan membungkam bibir merah alami itu dengan ganas, apakah perlu di cantumkan bahwa ia juga memaksukkan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut pria cantik itu?.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan panas SasuNaru di gerbang terpaku, para gadis sudah berkyaaa ria dengan mata blink-blink, sudah dipastikan mereka pasti para Fujoshi yang haus akan asupan yaoi, sedangkan untuk para pria hanya bisa tercengang di suguhi pemandangan yang… sulit untuk mereka diskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

"Oke kalian berdua cukup!"

Tarikan keras di bahunya membuat Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dengan paksa.

Siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatannya?!

"Hentikan itu Uchiha, kurasa seorang pangeran harus mengerti tatakrama…"

Naruto masih belum konek, ia masih mencerna kejadian yang baru dia alami. Sepertinya predikat lemot masih ia sandang dengan baik.

"Hyuuga…"

Suara dingin Sasuke sedikit menyadarkan Naruto yang dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang berdiri di samping mereka berdua. Tidak salah lagi itu Hyuuga Neji. Ini berbahaya, berdiri di samping Sasuke dan Neji adalah kesialan Naruto, ia masih ingin hidup.

"Sepertinya predikat Dewa Susanoo sangat cocok untukmu…"

"Sejak kapan darah Tsukuyomi juga cocok di pegang olehmu…"

Aura permusuhan sudah mulai timbul, Naruto gerah, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menikmati kedamaian hidupnya, mengapa sekarang sudah hancur begitu saja. Ini adalah pagi yang tidak pernah ia harapkan.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Sasuke dan Neji menatap kearah Naruto kompak.

Dimana-mana saat ada pria yang berbicara dengan tegas aura yang dia keluarkan akan keliatan _menly,_ tapi disini kalau yang berbicara itu Naruto yang ada malah aura yang keliatan seperti wanita kemayu, keliatan anggun dan kuat di saat bersamaan. Salahkan _Pheromones_ Dewi Amaterasu yang ada dalam tubuhnya yang hampir menutupi aura kelakian-nya.

"Apa liat-liat!"

Sasuke dan Neji segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Naruto sensi, kenapa mereka berdua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang lapar tadi, Hei Naruto itu bukan makanan!.

" _Bishounen_ …"

Anjir, kalimat keramat yang paling di benci Naruto akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut laknat Sasuke. Apakah tadi Sasuke menciumnya?! Cuih, Naruto harus membersihkan mulutnya setelah ini.

" **Teme** , omae **—Shinu…** "

Setelahnya perkelahian dua sejoli itu memang tidak bisa lagi di hentikan, Neji hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu. Padahal Sasuke dan Naruto itu sudah menikah tapi mengapa aura permusuhan selalu Naruto pancarkan?. Neji selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa para Sesepuh membuat mereka berdua menikah.

Sepertinya memang benar Dewi Amaterasu dan Dewa Susanoo tidak bisa akur, lihat saja kelakuan mereka berdua. Sekarang apa yang harus Neji lakukan? harusnya ia tidak mengambil tugas untuk manjadi orang ketiga yang harus mendamaikan Naruto dan Sasuke, Neji kali ini hanya bisa menyalahkan darah Tsukuyomi dalam tubuhnya.

Neji menatap kearah Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan mode Sage begitupula dengan Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan mode Sharingan.

Sialan. Apakah mereka berdua berencana menghancurkan sekolah ini?!

Aaarrrggghhhttt…. Neji pusing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merengut, hari pertama masuk sekolah ia malah harus terdampar di ruang komite Kedisplinan bersama Teme brengsek. Rival abadinya, persetan-lah dengan status mereka Naruto tak sudi mamanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _Anata,_ jika ia melakukannya bisa hilang jiwa laki-lakinya. Kalaupun mereka sudah menikah harusnya Sasuke yang jadi istri, Sasuke-kan lebih cantik darinya. Naruto mulai mencoba lari dari kenyataan saat ini. Berbohong pada diri sendiri itu bukan dosa, jadi jangan pada protes.

"Naruto-sama, aku-kan sudah bilang sebagai seorang Miko suci kau harus belajar menahan emosi—dan blablablabla…."

Telinga Naruto sudah sakit mendengar ceramah dari kakak laki-lakinya. Ia lelah, sudah cukup ia makan banyak ceramah dari ayah, ibunya, pelatihnya, bahkan Kakak-nya juga sekarang menceramahinya.

"Naruto-sama, seorang Miko harus berkelakuan anggun—blablabla…"

Teruslah berbicara Naruto sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk-kan kepalanya seolah mendengar, pada kenyataannya tidak ada satupun yang ia tangkap.

"Dobe…"

Naruto dengan cepat menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan tajam. Walaupun ceramah dari kakaknya mendominasi suara yang ada di ruangan itu, tetapi untuk sebutan hinaan itu Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, walaupun suara Sasuke itu kecil.

Naruto emosi, Apakah perkelahian tadi belum cukup?! Naruto tidak keberatan jika mereka mengulangi kejadian itu lagi. Diam-diam Naruto merapalkan matra pemanggil roh jahat dan mengutuk Sasuke, ia berharap Sasuke terkena sial saat keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kyuubi-san… Dewi Amaterasu merapalkan matra pemanggil Akuma untukku…"

Suara Sasuke pelan, kalem, dan santai yang sukses membuat Naruto tersedak lidahnya sendiri. Astaga, Naruto baru sadar Sasuke adalah orang yang pengaduan, dan dari mana ia tau Naruto sedang merapalkan matra jahat padanya?.

Ini bahaya! Bahaya!

"NA-MI-KA-ZE NA-RU-TO."

Ejaan namanya seperti pemanggil kematian untuknya. Ia sudah mulai keringat dingin. Matilah dia di tangan Kyuubi sekarang.

"Aduh, aduh kak Kyuu, Sasuke Teme berbohong!"

Benarkan, Kyubi menarik kupingnya dengan kencang. Aduh, hilang sudah harga diri Naruto di depan anggota kedisplinan, mana di ruangan ini ada Sakura-senpai dan Hinata-senpai lagi, dua gadis itu adalah incaran Naruto sejak awal masuk sekolah sihir ini. Sekarang impiannya berkencan dengan dua gadis itu mulai hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, sebagai seorang Miko suci kau tidak boleh merapalkan mantra hitam! Dasar BODOH!"

Kyuubi emosi, kesabarannya terkikis. Menghadapi adiknya yang bebal sama saja mengoyak kesabarannya yang sedikit, ia bukan Pria yang sabar, semua orang tau itu. Tapi karna Naruto ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut, walaupun itu percuma jika menghadapi adiknya yang selalu membuat gara-gara dengan tingkah laku ajaibnya. Kyuubi pusing saat mendapati laporan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke yang berkelahi di gerbang sekolah. Padahal seharusnya saat ini Kyubi harus mengurus murid-murid baru, Tapi karna tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka, dirinya harus mengurus dua sejoli itu.

Kyuubi sadar bahwa Dewa Susanoo dan Dewi Amaterasu sulit akur, tapi di sejarah kuno menyebutkan mereka sudah damai. DAMAI. Kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto malah jauh lebih sulit?!. Bahkan para Tetua dan Sesepuh membuat mereka berdua menikah agar tidak pernah berkelahi lagi. Dan untuk alasan lainnya Kyuubi tidak tau.

"Kyuubi-nii… sakit…"

Naruto mengaduh, ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak, dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata yang menatap Kyuubi dengan memelas atau bahkan hampir menangis, apalagi ditambah dengan _Pheromones_ ke unyuan yang tiba-tiba menguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Naruto sekarang lebih terlihat sebagai korban BDSM. Sakura dan Hinata bahkan mati-matian menahan Nosebleed dari tadi.

Fixs. Naruto sukses membuat orang berwajah error ingin segera menculiknya dan di diamkan di kediaman masing-masing.

"Kyuubi-san, aku rasa sudah cukup…"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, ia memegang tangan Kyuubi yang masih menarik kuping Naruto dan melepaskannya dengan pelan. Tak lupa tangannya yang satu lagi menarik tubuh Naruto mendekat kepadanya. Possesive.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan mendadak merasakan aura dingin yang mengerikan. Kyuubi yang mempunyai darah _Kitsune_ , bisa dengan cepat merasakan Aura yang kurang mengenak-kan di ruangannya, tentu saja ia tau pelakunya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tidak merasakan aura apapun, dia adalah orang yang terlalu 'terang' aura berbahaya seperti ini tidak akan mengganggunya. Dia terlalu lemot untuk menyadari situasi dan kondisi, kecuali saat ia merasakan hal yang tidak dia sukai misalnya seperti tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuhnya. Ia baru saja mau protes sampai suara pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria tampan idaman Naruto. Uchiha Itachi.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengeluarkan kekuatan aneh disini…"

Itachi tersenyum, menatap Sasuke, suhu yang semula dingin kini sudah mulai normal.

"Itachi-nii"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke paksa dari tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia malah berlari kearah Itachi dan memeluknya erat. Percayalah, tingkah Naruto seperti ini sudah biasa pada Uchiha sulung. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?"

"Baik-baik saja, jika saja aku tidak di ganggu Akuma brengsek tadi…"

Sasuke hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan jengah, dirinya tidak bodoh untuk tau siapa yang di sindir oleh Naruto.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto dengan pelan, yang di sambut protesan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tidak mau ada badai yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Konoha…"

Sasuke melotot menatap Itachi yang juga menatapnya dengan jahil. Kenapa Anikinya juga ikut menyindir dirinya. Ck, hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan.

"Maksudnya?"

Udah di bilangin Naruto itu lemot tambahan lagi dia itu orang yang paling nggak peka. Jadi kalau naksir Naruto terus main kode-kodean dengan Naruto bakal percuma, Naruto tidak mungkin sadar jika dirinya di taksir. Sekian sekilas infonya.

"Kyuubi, aku rasa Naruto dan Sasuke harus masuk ke kelas mereka sekarang…"

"Jika kau bisa menjamin, mereka tidak menghancurkan kelas, aku bisa membiarkan mereka pergi"

"Tentu saja, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak akan bertingkah, iya-kan Sasuke…"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin. Ancaman tidak langsung, dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Hn…"

Naruto bersorak riang, ia pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan kedisplinan di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuubi. Uchiha sulung itu masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyubi hanya memberikan jari tengahnya kearah Itachi yang sukses membuat Itachi tertawa, ia kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan lebih dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Konoha Senior High School_ adalah sekolah sihir yang ada di jepang, keberadaan Sekolah ini telah menjadi rahasia publik kalangan atas, seperti keluarga kekaisaran dan para _Daimyo_ yang masih bertahan, ataupun perdana mentri yang memerintah di bawah kekaisaran jepang. Sekolah ini ada sejak tahun 609 M, tidak ada yang tau siapa pendiri awal Sekolah ini, para keluarga kekaisaran terdahulu menolak untuk memberikan informasi apapun, sehingga kehadiran sekolah ini tetap menjadi misteri.

Sekolah ini hanya bisa di masuki oleh anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan Spritual dari kasta apapun, tidak peduli bahwa mereka lahir dari keluarga miskin atau kekaisaran. Syarat untuk memasuki Sekolah ini hanyalah memiliki kekuatan Spritual atau pada abad ini di kenal dengan dengan sebutan sihir.

Untuk menemukan sekolah ini tentu saja tidak mudah, para siswa membutuhkan suatu keahlian khusus, karna sekolah ini di tutupi dengan hutan dan Kekkai yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh mereka yang berkemampuan spiritual tinggi, belum lagi dengan jalan menuju sekolah yang selalu berubah-ubah setiap harinya. Bagi yang terlambat masuk sekolah maka jalan yang harus di lalui lebih sulit dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Itulah mengapa para siswa-siswi sekolah ini terkenal dengan kedisplinan waktu.

Jika kalian memikirkan Sekolah ini memiliki asrama siswa-siswi maka kalian salah besar. Sekolah ini tidak di lengkapi dengan asrama apapun, jika sudah jam pulang berbunyi maka semua siswa dan siswi lainnya akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan besoknya mereka akan menjalani pembelajaran seperti biasa.

Kelas di sekolah ini di bedakan menjadi Lima :

Kelas Pertama untuk penguasa Alam, seperti air, api, petir, tanah, dan terakhir angin.

Kelas Kedua untuk pengendali Binatang atau juga seseorang yang bisa berubah menjadi binatang.

Kelas Ketiga untuk penguasa Tumbuhan atau sering di sebut dengan para pengendali Tumbuhan.

Kelas Ke-empat untuk penguasa roh-roh Spritual.

Kelas kelima adalah kelas yang bisa menguasai dua elemen yang berbeda, singkatnya kelas itu untuk para pengendali atau para penguasa yang memiliki kekuatan langka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu dari puluhan siswa-siswi yang bisa masuk dalam kelas kelima, bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika dirinya di kenal dengan sebutan Dewa Susanoo, berita itu sudah beredar saat dirinya masih berusia 10 tahun. Ia juga sudah terbiasa jika di tatap dengan penuh ketakutan dan kebencian di saat bersamaan, semua orang di sekolah ini tahu dengan sejarah Dewa Susanoo yang membawa kerusakan dan kesialan. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli ia masih menikmati dunianya, ia tidak peduli pendapat orang-orang tentangnya, lagipula ia masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun menjadi seorang dewa. Ia hanya mendapat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu setengah-setengah.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas XI A dengan cepat, ia kesal melihat keakraban Itachi dan Naruto di depannya dari tadi, jadi lebih baik ia lebih dulu masuk kelas.

Semua orang yang ada di kelasnya mendadak menatapnya dengan ketakutan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan kebencian, Sasuke sudah terbiasa di tatap seperti itu, jadi dirinya cuek saja.

"Maaf, saya terlam—"

"Oi TEME! harusnya aku yang lebih dulu membuka pintu!"

Sasuke terdorong begitu saja kearah depan menabrak meja urutan kedua dari kanan depan, untung saja refleksnya bagus jadi ia tidak terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Sialan benar Namikaze ini, mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras. Naruto memang selalu bisa mengganggu dirinya.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas melongo. Ini Sasuke loh, Uchiha Sasuke yang di sebut-sebut sebagai reinkarnasi dari Dewa Susanoo terdorong dengan tidak elitnya.

Cari mati tuh pelaku yang melakukan kenistaan itu.

Semua orang langsung menatap sang pelaku berambut pirang dengan wajah penasaran, Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Itachi hanya geleng-gelang kepala melihat tingkah Naruto, sedikit iba juga dengan Sasuke yang terdorong dengan keras, dorongan Naruto pasti sakit sekali.

Sasuke dengan cepat memperbaiki posisinya, diam sebentar merapikan bajunya yang kusut, ia kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang masih nyengir dan menjitak kepala Naruto tanpa ampun.

"APA-APAAN KAU TEME!"

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN"

"KAU MENGAHALANGI JALANKU TADI!"

"APA SULITNYA MEMINTA BAIK-BAIK! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENDORONGKU-KAN!"

"Eh, benar juga, maaf deh Teme…"

Naruto nyengir tampa rasa bersalah. Sasuke emosi, hilang sudah ketenangan yang selalu di junjung tinggi oleh Sasuke, dirinya benar-benar emosi, ia bahkan sudah berteriak-teriak tadi, ia jadi melanggar tradisi keluarganya-kan. Uchiha itu harus kalem dan Tenang. Naruto benar-benar merusak sifat Sasuke dalam sekejap.

"KAU… KAU…"

Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Naruto tampa ampun, kelihatan sekali dia sedang menahan kemarahannya. Semua orang yang ada dalam kelas berusaha menahan tawa, interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto cukup membuat semua yang ada di sana terhibur, kapan lagi coba melihat ekspresi Dewa Susanoo yang kewalahan melawan seseorang.

"Sudahlah Teme, seorang dewa harus sabar dan memaafkan kesalahan orang lain…"

Naruto berucap kalem sambil menahan lengan Sasuke yang dari tadi menyentil dahinya kasar. Sasuke keki, demi apapun ingin sekali Sasuke melempar anak itu ke ranjang dan menghukumnya kalau perlu di ikat sekalian, sekarang Sasuke jadi panas dingin membayangkannya.

"TERSERAH!"

Pilihan terakhir, Sasuke ngambek. Mau di katakan kekanak-kanakan Sasuke sudah tidak peduli, salahkan saja Namikaze Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Itachi dari tadi juga menahan tawanya, tidak salah memang para tetua menikahkan mereka berdua, dalam beberapa menit saja Sasuke sudah keluar dari sifatnya yang membosankan, Itachi seperti melihat Sasuke kecil, adiknya yang dulu masih imut. Sekarang sih Sasuke sudah besar, tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali sikap dan sifatnya apalagi, tapi jika dekat Naruto, Itachi melihat Sasuke jadi lebih manusiawi, jauh lebih hidup.

"Ehm… maaf Sensei, dua orang ini akan menjadi murid anda…"

Itachi berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, sebagai ketua osis ia harus bisa mengendalikan situasi.

Kakashi tersenyum mencurigakan, ia adalah wali kelas XI A ini yang terkenal akan kemalasannya dan sifat selalu terlambat, tapi ia adalah salah satu guru yang di hormati, bagaimana tidak setiap hari terlambat tapi ia masih bisa melewati setiap rintangan untuk menuju sekolah, ingat-kan bahwa jika terlambat rintangan yang di lewati jadi bertambah dua kali lipat, dan Kakashi tidak kewalahan sedikitpun setelah sampai di sekolah. Dia benar-benar guru yang mengerikan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian Uchiha-sama, Namikaze-sama…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Semua orang langsung menatapnya dengan kagum. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Naruto Namikaze, seorang yang mempunyai darah kekaisaran, walaupun bukan dari keluarga inti seperti Uchiha. Ia adalah seorang Miko suci sekaligus di sebut sebagai seorang jelmaan Dewi Amaterasu, semua orang menghormatinya dan menaruh kagum padanya.

"Halo salam kenal, namaku Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku…"

Semua orang mulai heboh, senyuman tulus Naruto menyihir setiap orang yang ada di ruangan. Beberapa anak pria bahkan mulai bertanya macam-macam. Misalnya seperti :

"Naruto-sama kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sai. Nama pria yang bertanya. Naruto salah tingkah, sedangkan Sasuke menatap sang penanya dingin.

"Dia sudah punya suami…"

Itu jelas bukan Naruto yang menjawab, semua orang langsung menatap Sasuke. Jangan bilang rumor yang beredar itu benar. Sepertinya para pria dan wanita harus patah hati. Naruto sudah ada yang punya.

"Teme—"

"Apa? Aku benar-kan…"

Naruto mulai emosi, udah di bilang dia tidak suka di panggil istri. Secara tidak langsung ucapan Sasuke menyindirnya.

Harusnya kamu marah karena status yang di umbar Naruto!

"…Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke adalah suaminya…"

Sudah, sampai disitu saja perkenalan singkat mereka, sisanya hanya pertengkaran tidak jelas mereka berdua.

Naruto masih tidak mau di panggil Istri, Sasuke cuek. Itachi sudah pergi dari tadi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya. Para wanita berteriak histeris tidak terima dengan Sasuke yang sudah ada yang punya. Kelaspun langsung heboh dari sebelumnya.

Nah, Naruto selamat menikmati masa-masa remaja indahmu.

Ingatlah petuah Aki-aki di chapter sebelumnya.

 _Layanilah Tuan Susanoo sebagai Miko dan istrinya._

Ayo semuanya, doakan Naruto masih ingat dengan pesan Sesepuh klan-nya.

Semoga ia tidak cepat-cepat membunuh Sasuke karna kesal setengah mampus melawan tingkah Uchiha bungsu yang tidak pernah ia mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada saat malam memasuki waktu tergelapnya, dan waktu Banteng sudah dimulai, seorang Pria diam-diam berjalan di tengah malam menuju pohon keramat. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, di kepalanya ia mengenakan mahkota yang terdapat tiga lilin yang menyala. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah _waraningyo_ , dan di tangan satunya ia memegang palu dan beberapa _gosunkugi_ yang panjang. Kebencian dalam dirinya berkobar lebih panas dari api lilin, sangat cocok untuk menjalankan ritual kutukan yang dikenal dengan nama **Ushi no Koku Mairi.**

Pria itu menatap ke segala arah, pakaian putihnya berkobar mengikuti angin. Ia tersenyum mengerikan, rasa marahnya membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ritual terkutuk, ia tidak peduli dengan statusnya, ia harus melakukan ritual ini. Orang itu harus di musnahkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke… kau harus merasakan kemarahanku!"

 **To Be Continue…...**

Kisah dewi Amaterasu itu benar, sisanya ngayal termasuk keturunan Susanoo itu, lasingan nggak ada catatan lengkapnya sih, akukan Kepo… jadi kalau ada yang tau mari berbagi informasi… hehehe

Catatan :

 _Ritual Matsuri = Ritual penyucian yang di lakukan 20 tahun sekali._

 _Tarian Kagura = Tarian suci_

 _Tekomai = Pria yang berpakaian seperti wanita, penggiring Miko._

 _Bhisounen = pria cantik (bagi Naruto ini seperti sebutan banci, makanya dia benci*?*)_

 _Pohon Shinboku = pohon keramat yang ada di kuil-kuil._

Untuk penjelasan lebih jelasnya cari di mbah google… Saya malas soalnya jelasin satu-satu*Debacok*…wkwkwkwkwk

Btw ada yang tau nggak ritual buat apa itu yang di lakukan si pria misterius, trus apa yang dia bawa… ayo semangat buat nebaknya… yang bisa nebak saya ucapkan selamat… hehehehe.

 **/Quistion/**

aXsisyeolliefujo: ffn ini mpreg bukan ya? _#Tergantung berapa banyak yang nyogok, hehehe_. bukannya dewi amaterasu sma dewa susanoo itu sodaraan ya? _#iya_. kenapa naru di jadi in istri sma sasuke?# _seiring jalnnya waktu bakal terjawab._

sazalee: ini tetep yaoi/bxb/manxman/humu kan? soalnya si naruto disuruh jadi miko... tetep yaoi kan? _#Tetep._

IcyDarkeyes: Tsukyominya itu itachi atau siapa? _#udah terjawab tuh._ lalu untuk penerus bagsawan kerajaan jepang sih setau saya keturunan dewi ameterasu _#emang, hehe_. lalu untuk penguasa yomu atau dunia bawah juga seharusnya adalah dewi Izanami bukan susanoo _#nah kalau yang ini beberapa situs menyebutkan bahwa yang pegang yomi itu dewa susanoo, karna dewa izanagi pernah buang susano ke yomi. untuk lebih jelasnya nanti chapter depan._

snluv :Oya kenapa mesti sosano'o sma amaterasu? inikan dua2 nya punya sasu, kenapa narunya gak dewi biju/sannin# _itukan di manga Naruto, akukan maunya di sejarah mitologi jepangnya asli. hehee_

 _#buat yang lainnya yang berharap ini M-Preg, mari sogok saya. wkwkwkwk._

 _Panggil saya Hiryu atau Kaede, jangan Senpai karna saya masih baru juga di sini, jangan Author ataupun Thor karena saya bukan anggota Avenger, jangan juga panggil kak karena... saya malu*Blushing*... hehehe._

 **/Quistion/**

 **yang mau bertanya lagi silahkan...**

 **Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! this story will be full with content LGBT!**

 **MainPair : SasuNaru... yang lain mengikuti... hehehehe**

 **Genre : Humor/drama/romance/fantasy.**

 **Rate : M**

 **DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Susanoo atau yang juga dikenal dengan nama lengkap Takeheya Susanoo-no-Mikoto, adalah Kami (Dewa) yang berkuasa atas lautan dan badai. Dia muncul sebagai salah satu dewa tertinggi dalam mitologi Jepang dan kepercayaan Shinto. Susanoo juga diyakini sebagai dewa yang berkuasa atas Yomi (Alam Kubur/Dunia bawah)._

 _Susanoo adalah salah satu dari ketiga anak Izanagi. Dia terlahir saat_ _Izanagi_ _sedang mencuci hidungnya setelah pulang dari Yomi. Dia adalah saudara dari_ _Amaterasu_ _dan_ _Tsukuyomi_ _. Dia tinggal di Takamagahara (Surga) bersama kedua saudaranya, Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi. Dia mewarisi pedang legendaris milik ayahnya, yaitu Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (pedang yang digunakan Izanagi untuk membunuh Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi)._

 _Menurut kisah legendaris Jepang, Kojiki, diceritakan bahwa hubungan antara Susanoo dengan Amaterasu tidak pernah akur. Suatu ketika saat Susanoo mendapat tugas dari ayahnya, dia pergi mengunjungi Amaterasu. Saudarinya menaruh kecurigaan walaupun Susanoo mengatakan hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Namun, bagaimanapun juga demi membuktikannya, mereka melakukan sebuah kompetisi. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil objek dari lawan dan menciptakan dewa darinya. Amaterasu berhasil menciptakan 3 wanita dari pedang Susanoo sedangkan Susanoo menciptakan 5 pria dari kalung Amaterasu. karena merasa diri mereka masing-masing sebagai pemenang, akhirnya Susanoo mengalah. Namun dia mengamuk dengan melemparkan kuda poni (binatang yang dianggap sakral oleh Amaterasu) ke dalam aula dan menewaskan salah satu penjaga. Susanoo juga menghancurkan ladang Amaterasu dengan badai buatannya. Setelah kejadian itu, Amaterasu marah dengan bersembunyi di sebuah goa dan Susanoo-pun diusir dari Takamagahara._

 _Susanoo dibuang ke sebuah provinsi yang bernama Izumo. Ketika dia baru saja turun, dia bertemu dengan sepasang orang tua yang sedang bersedih. Pasangan tua itu menjelaskan bahwa mereka sebenarnya memiliki delapan anak, namun setiap tahun anak mereka dimakan oleh monster naga. Dan tahun ini adalah tahun dimana tiba waktunya bagi anak mereka yang terakhir. Naga itu memiliki delapan kepala dan delapan ekor, panjang yang melebihi delapan bukit, dan mata mereka berwarna merah seperti anggur. Anak mereka yang terakhir bernama Kushinada-hime, adalah seorang wanita yang cantik._

 _Susanoo yang mengetahui hubungan baik pasangan tua itu dengan Amaterasu. Dia mencoba menawarkan bantuan dengan syarat boleh menikahi Kushinada dan mereka setuju. Susanoo mengubah Kushinada menjadi sebuah bulu dan menyelipkan di rambutnya agar aman. Dia juga menyuruh pasangan tua itu untuk membuat semacam pagar perlindungan yang besar disekitar rumah. Pagar itu memiliki delapan gerbang dengan delapan meja di tempatkan di setiap gerbang. Delapan tong/keranjang ditempatkan di setiap meja dimana setiap tong harus diisi dengan Sake yang dimasak delapan kali._

 _Susanoo dan keluarga tersebut menunggu kedatangan Orochi. Tidak perlu memakan banyak waktu sampai Orochi tiba. Sang monster mendapati bahwa jalannya terhalang oleh pagar besar itu. Salah satu kepala menyarankan untuk menghancurkan pagar itu, namun kepala yang lain mengatakan bahwa mereka mencium bau Sake di tempat itu (Sake adalah minuman favorit Orochi). Karena Orochi tidak mau Sake tersebut terbuang sia-sia, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk tidak menghancurkan pagar itu. Setiap kepala mencari Sake itu dan meminumnya. Sake tersebut benar-benar dihabiskan hingga Orochi mabuk. Setelah melihat kesempatan ini, Susanoo keluar untuk menghadapi Orochi. Naga raksasa yang tengah mabuk bukan lawan yang berat bagi Susanoo. Dengan pedang pemberian ayahnya itu, dia memotong setiap kepala. Konon, sungai di sekitar rumah berubah menjadi merah karena darah dari Orochi._

 _Susanoo ingin memotong monster tersebut hingga ekor. Ketika dia tiba di bagian ekor, pedangnya kalah kuat dengan ekor Orochi. Karena penasaran, Susanoo mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Ternyata di dalam ekor naga tersebut terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat kuat. Susanoo mengambil pedang tersebut dan memberi nama Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (Pedang Segumpal Awan Surga). Pedang tersebut dipersembahkan kepada saudarinya, Amaterasu, sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf. Kemudian pedang tersebut diganti nama menjadi Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (Pedang Pemotong)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto adalah anak yang terlahir di keluarga Namikaze, kerabat kekaisaran jepang. Ibunya Kushina adalah seorang pemimpin para Miko sekaligus memiliki darah Kitsune dalam tubuhnya sedangkan Ayahnya Minato adalah seorang keturunan murni Namikaze. Dulu sang kaisar memiliki seorang putra dan putri. Sang putri kemudian di nikahkan dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze yang saat itu masih menjadi seorang _Daimyo_ yang sangat berkuasa. Itulah mengapa para Namikaze termasuk Naruto masih memiliki keturunan darah seorang Dewi Amaterasu.

Keanehan Naruto di mulai saat usianya tujuh tahun, ia mulai bisa menguasai hal-hal spiritual yang seharusnya tidak bisa di kuasai oleh anak seumurannya. Kushina dan Minato awalnya hanya merasa bahwa Naruto hanya di berkahi berkat lebih daripada anak seusianya, tetapi keanehan masih terus berlanjut, setiap Naruto merasa sedih maka matahari akan tertutup dengan awan hitam, seperti biasa Kushina dan Minato hanya menganggap hal itu kebetulan, tapi sayangnya hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari begitu pula dengan kesedihan Naruto yang saat itu kehilangan Roh kucing yang begitu ia sayangi.

Kyuubi sebagai seorang kakak mencoba membujuk Naruto dan membuat Naruto ceria lagi dengan memberikan boneka rubah buatan tangannya sendiri, rayuan Kyuubi berhasil, Naruto kembali ceria, begitupula dengan matahari yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menyinari kota dengan sinar yang terang, semua orang bersorak saat itu. Itulah saat di mana Kushina dan Minato menyadari keanehan pada Naruto. Untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka, Kushina melakuan ritual pemujaan dewa, ia membawa Naruto ke ruang bawah tanah menyelimuti Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan kain sutra putih, di saat itulah para roh-roh spiritual mengelilingi dan memujanya seraya menyerukan nama Dewi Amaterasu. Sekarang Minato dan Kushina yakin dengan segala kejadian yang Naruto alami, dan untuk itu mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya kepada para klan **Mihashira-no-Uzu-no-Miko**.

Setidaknya sampai keluarga Uchiha datang dengan membawa pangeran kedua ke kediaman mereka, Fugaku menceritakan semua keanehan Sasuke pada Minato di ruangan kerja sang kepala keluarga, berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya sejak kedatangan keluarga Uchiha kerumahnya, Kushina sudah merasakan aura yang menakutkan sekaligus berbahaya, dan saat ia melihat ke arah wajah Sasuke yang di peluk oleh Mikoto, Kushina seperti merasakan tarikan kekuatan yang mengerikan berasal dari tubuh Sasuke yang sempat membuat kekuatan Miko-nya melemah, bahkan jiwa kitsune-nya merasa terancam, dan saat mata hitam Sasuke menatapnya, Kushina sepertinya mengetahui siapa sebenarnya bocah yang ada di hadapannya.

Kushina langsung menerobos ruangan Minato bersama Mikoto yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, sedikit kesusahan mengingat dirinya menggendong Sasuke saat itu.

"Kushina ada ap—"

"Minato kita harus membawa Sasuke ke ruang bawah tanah!"

Suara tegas Kushina membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan makin gugup. Minato menatap istrinya sebentar kemudian mengangguk, memperbolehkan keputusan Kushina.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Kushina dan Minato yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Sasuke kecil merasa kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia di bawa kemari, ia tidak nyaman di kediaman para Namikaze, di sini banyak roh-roh yang tidak menyukainya, bukankah Sasuke sudah mengatakan itu kepada kedua orang tuanya, Mengapa mereka masih membawa ia kemari, Ia benar-benar tidak suka berada disini terutama di ruang bawah tanah.

"Ibu… mereka akan melakukan apa padaku?"

Suara pelan Sasuke membuat Mikoto ingin menangis. Sebagai seorang ibu ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong anaknya saat ini, Mikoto hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang beruntung di cintai oleh Fugaku dan menikah dengannya sekarang dan menjadi ratu negeri ini, sebelumnya ia hanyalah gadis desa tampa asal-usul yang jelas.

Mikoto memeluk tubuh Sasuke makin erat.

"Sasuke… Jika mereka menyakitimu, ibu akan melindungimu sayang…"

Suara ibunya membuat Sasuke tenang, dalam diamnya Sasuke tersenyum, kehangatan yang ibunya berikan cukup membuat rasa tidak nyaman-nya menghilang.

"Mikoto ini saatnya…"

Awalnya Mikoto ragu memberikan Sasuke pada Kushina, tapi melihat wajah sahabat baiknya, ia merasa Kushina tidak mungkin menyakiti Sasuke.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun… tidurlah sebentar…"

Selanjutnya kegelapan menguasai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Ia tertidur, ini tidurnya yang paling menenangkan yang pernah Sasuke rasakan selama hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Naruto tumbuh dengan kasih sayang dan semua hal yang orang lain selalu bayangkan. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu menyayanginya dan berprilaku lembut padanya, ia juga memiliki kedua orang tua yang selalu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto kecil yang hidup diantara semua itu tak pernah merasa sombong, saat Kushina mengajaknya ke sebuah desa kelahiran ibunya, Naruto lebih memilih bermain dengan anak-anak yang berbeda kasta dengannya, ia juga sesekali pergi menyelinap keluar kuil Namikaze untuk sekedar bermain di sungai bersama teman-temannya yang lain, kadang ia juga bermain dengan roh-roh yang ada di gunung sekitaran desa mereka, Naruto senang menghabiskan waktu disana dan bermain dengan _Benzaiten_ yang tinggal di gunung, walaupun karena kelakuannya, para miko pengasuhnya seringkali di buat panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bertemu Sasuke pertama kali saat usianya sepuluh tahun, pertama kali melihat Sasuke yang saat itu memakai hakama hitam ia merasakan perasaan aneh, ada rasa tidak suka juga rasa… rindu. Naruto tidak mengerti, apalagi saat Sasuke menghampirinya untuk pertama kali, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan gila melihat senyuman tipis Sasuke kearahnya.

Sayangnya perasaan itu tak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Naruto seorang _Bishounen_ yang membuatnya meradang saat itu juga, mereka berkelahi, anehnya saat itu Naruto tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatannya begitupula dengan Sasuke, akhirnya mereka hanya saling dorong dan memukul layaknya anak kecil.

Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan pertama mereka, saat itu Naruto merasa bertemu dengan Rival abadinya.

Sejak perkelahian itu, Naruto dan Sasuke jadi dekat, dalam artian setiap bertemu mereka pasti selalu bertengkar, tapi tidak pernah berpisah, dimana ada Naruto disana pasti ada Sasuke, apalagi Naruto yang saat itu harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha karena dirinya yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Dewi Amaterasu. Jadinya, tingkah mereka sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari kedua keluarga masing-masing.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat Naruto menginjak Usia 13 tahun, Naruto jadi lebih labil. Saat hari akhir Upacara _Bon Matsuri_ yang di lakukan di kediaman keluarga kekaisaran _._ Naruto tidak mengingat kejadian apapun, ia hanya mengingat tubuh Sasuke berada tak jauh darinya dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh Sasuke yang menatap kearahnya. Semua orang yang ada di sana berteriak histeris.

Yang Naruto ingat, ibunya memeluk dirinya dengan erat, setelahnya kegelapan menyambutnya, dan itu adalah hari terakhir dirinya melihat Sasuke. Kushina membawanya kembali kedesa kelahiran Ibunya, dan mempelajari tentang menjadi seorang Miko sepenuhnya.

Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat usianya 15 tahun. Sasuke tidak berubah, sikapnya masih sama menyebalkan yang Naruto ingat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang Miko sekaligus Istrinya.

Betapa Naruto membenci keputusan para Sesepuh klannya saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merasa mengantuk, pelajaran pertama adalah matematika membuat kepalanya terasa pening, akibatnya matanya jadi terasa berat, karena matanya terasa berat Naruto mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman. Nyaman tidur maksudnya. Naruto tidak peduli dengan teman duduknya, lagipula Sasuke terlihat serius mengerjakan soal yang entah apa, Semitri? Geometri? Logaritma? Atau Ligaritma? Bukan, mungkin Deretma? Otak Naruto sudah mulai error, ia sudah tidak tau sekarang pelajaran mana yang benar dan sebutannya, ini pasti akibat begadang semalaman. Naruto baru saja ingin tidur saat ia merasakan satu tangan yang mulai meraba punggungnya, Naruto makin bergidik ngeri saat tangan itu mulai menarik baju belakangnya dengan pelan.

"Oi Teme, kau mau mati…"

Naruto berbisik mengancam, tapi tidak menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang sudah masuk kedalam kemejanya, meraba tubuhnya.

"Hn…"

Sudahlah terserah Sasuke. Naruto terlalu mengantuk untuk meladeni Sasuke saat ini, lagipula tangan Sasuke yang meraba tubuhnya itu dingin, jadi Naruto yang sedang kepanasan merasa sedikit adem. Tapi hanya beberapa saat saja sampai ia merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai naik kedadanya, memang sih di lihat dari depan tidak akan kelihatan secara gitu Naruto sudah meringkup di mejanya dari tadi.

"TEME, KAU MAU MATI HAH!"

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke kasar. Dibiarkan menyentuhnya sebentar Sasuke malah ngelunjak, dia malah nekat menarik Nipple Naruto. Ia jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya, berapa kali harus Naruto katakan bahwa ia bukan wanita!.

"NAMIKAZE! KAU YANG MAU MATI HAH!"

Naruto kicep, ia kemudian menatap kearah depan, disana berdiri Anko-sensei dengan wajah gahar, guru ini terkenal dengan kedisplinannya dalam mengajar, ia tipe guru yang tidak suka pilih kasih, mau anak seorang kaisar atau titisan dewa sekalian, selama orang itu masih menjadi muridnya maka Anko tidak segan-segan menghukumnya jika menggangu kegiatan mengajarnya. Ini baru guru yang patut di contoh.

"Ma-maaf sensei…"

Naruto melepaskan kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan kembali duduk dengan rapi.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau berulah Namikaze"

"Siap Anko-sensei!"

Naruto langsung hormat tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Anko luluh begitu saja, memang tidak ada yang bisa marah dengan Naruto selama lebih dari 30 detik. Setelahnya Anko kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya yang baru Naruto tau mereka membahas matriks.

 _Poor_ Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya, ekspresi Naruto benar-benar lucu tadi. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke yang menertawakannya jadi tambah kesal, liat saja nanti Naruto akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke lebih kejam dua kali lipat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati similar angin yang menerpa tubuhnya lembut. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Dirinya sekarang berada di atap sekolah yang jarang di datangi oleh orang lain, di tempat ini Sasuke bisa merasakan ketenangan yang selalu ia sukai.

 _"Ne, Sasuke… kau pernah merasakan kematian?"_

 _Semua keluarga klan_ _Mihashira no Uzu no Miko berkumpul bersiap-siap untuk melakukan upacara terakhir Bon matsuri, Sasuke dan Naruto lebih memilih menjauh dari kesibukan para orang dewasa yang masih terlihat kesana kemari di hadapan mereka._

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, maksud Dobe di sampingnya ini apa?_

 _"Sasuke… kau tidak akan membenciku bukan…"_

 _"Hn…"_

 _"Sasuke, jangan membenciku…"_

 _"Apa maksudmu do—"_

Sasuke membuka matanya secara paksa, ingatan masa lalu mulai merasuk dalam pikirannya. Bisa-bisanya dirinya berpikir tentang kejadian dulu.

Sialan, sekarang jantungnya mulai sakit.

"Temeeeeeee…"

Sasuke menatap kearah sampingnya, disana Naruto berlari dengan membawa roti menghampirinya. Baguslah, Naruto datang di saat yang tepat.

"Naruto, cium aku!"

Refleks, Naruto mendadak menghentikan larinya, padahal jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya satu langkah, Naruto mulai mundur secara perlahan dengan gugup.

"Pergilah, jangan salahkan aku jika masuk kamarmu dengan paksa nanti malam!"

Naruto ciut, ancaman Sasuke tidak pernah bercanda. Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu.

Mencium Sasuke sama saja membuat Naruto mati lemas, bukan karena gugup atau apalah namanya yang bisa membuat jantung doki-doki, bukan!. Mencium Sasuke sama saja memberikan separuh kekuatannya, Bahasa sederhananya Sasuke menghisap energi-nya melalui mulut, itu bukan ciuman, Naruto tekankan **Bukan ciuman!** Titik. Kesampingkan kejadian pagi yang naas itu, Naruto tidak mau mengingatnya lagi!.

Sasuke gregetan, jantungnya makin sakit dan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan aneh. Apakah Naruto sudah lupa dengan statusnya sebagai Miko Sasuke? Apakah Naruto lupa siapa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini? Masih untung Sasuke tidak meninggalkan dendam padanya!.

Sasuke menunggu walaupun jantungnya mulai terasa menyiksanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto mulai kembali mendekat kearah dirinya. Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke erat dan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik leher Naruto mendekat, ia membuka mulutnya begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sasuke menghisap energi Naruto kuat. Mereka saling menatap dengan mulut yang menempel erat. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap Naruto yang ada di hadapannya lembut. Sedangkan Naruto, ia mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak merapalkan matra kematian untuk Sasuke saat ini.

Menghisap energy sama artinya mencoba melepas kulit dagingmu secara paksa, sakit rasanya, teramat sakit.

Naruto tau keadaan Sasuke saat ini adalah salahnya, tapi menghukumnya seperti ini rasanya juga tidak baik, Naruto juga ingin membela diri!.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

Lemes bray, Naruto jadi ingat iklan Tv.

Tak peduli dengan posisi mereka yang intim, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, sakit jantungnya sudah mereda, sekarang Sasuke malah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Sasuke menatap leher Naruto yang terbuka dengan pandangan lapar.

Sentuh dikit tidak masalah bukan? Mereka adalah suami istri, tapi-kan belum resmi, Sasuke menepis pemikirannya. Toh, mereka sudah pasti bakalan jadi Suami istri kelak. Jadi sentuhan ringan seperti ini tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Naruto merinding, ia merasakan bibir Sasuke mulai menyusuri lehernya, tangan Sasuke juga mulai bergerilya menyusuri tubuhnya.

 **DAFUCK.**

Naruto kelepasan mengumpat saat ia merasakan Sasuke menghisap lehernya keras, dan hei, kenapa Sasuke malah menggigit lehernya?! Kan, Naruto sudah bilang bahwa dirinya bukan makanan!.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

Sekarang Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemeja seragamnya.

Naruto mulai keringat dingin, mana dia nggak bisa gerak lagi.

Mereka kembali bertatapan, setelahnya Sasuke kembali lagi menyerang leher dan pundaknya, menggigitinya sesekali. Seragam Naruto kini sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto pelan, menduduk-kannya di pangkuan Sasuke.

Naruto saat ini ingin sekali mewek, Sasuke menghisap Nipple-nya dengan kurang ajar, bergantian lagi. Naruto-kan jadi panas.

"Sas…"

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang terlihat enggan dengan sentuhannya.

Mau di tolak berapa kalipun Sasuke tidak akan menyerah, jarang-jarang dia bisa melakukan hal ini tanpa baku hantam terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya dari dulu Sasuke selalu penasaran dengan tubuh Naruto, aura pria ini jelas memancarkan sisi feminim seorang wanita, yang membuatnya masih seperti pria adalah tingkah dan kelakuan Naruto sendiri, wajah Naruto sendiri terlalu cantik untuk di katakan sebagai pria, tapi untuk kadar wanita, wajahnya terlalu _menly_. Jadi wajar jika Sasuke penasaran dengan tubuh Naruto.

Apakah ini yang di namakan masa pubertas? Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, dirinya belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Kalau coba yang lebih dari ini bagaimana rasanya ya? Sasuke benar-benar sangat penasaran.

Pemanasan saja rasanya sudah enak-enak gimana gitu, apalagi jika sudah masuk ke intinya.

Kalaupun Naruto hamil, Sasuke bersedia bertanggung jawab, tenang saja.

Dengan senang Hati Sasuke mulai membuka celana Naruto, yang membuat Naruto mangap-mangap nggak jelas.

"Te-teme, kau mau memperkosaku?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, di tatap dengan tatapan sedih seperti itu, Sasuke juga bisa luluh. Dirinya tidak tega.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke bertingkah seperti ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak nyaman, dirinya tidak suka di perlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto bukan wanita! Dan ia tidak suka di perlakukan layaknya seorang wanita. Sudah cukup ibunya dan klannya menjadikannya seorang _Miko_ yang menghancurkan harga dirinya, sudah cukup pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja karena sebutan seorang Dewi. Ia hanyalah Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki yang ingin kehidupan yang normal layaknya remaja seusianya, mengapa hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan olehnya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah yang seperti itu, Dobe…"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto keras yang sukses membuat Naruto merengut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengancingkan seragam Naruto kembali. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah.

Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuh Naruto kepadanya, merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Setidaknya, mereka bisa menikmati siang dengan damai, untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggun di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, matahari sudah mulai kembali bersembunyi di ufuk timur, menanti agar sang bulan siap menggantikan tugasnya menerangi langit. Gadis itu tetap melangkah membiarkan rambut kuning pucatnya menari mengikuti langkah indahnya menuju kelas XI A, salah satu kelas dengan orang-orang yang berkemampuan langka, dan menjadi kelas tempat pujaan hatinya menetap.

"Sial aku terlambat pulang..."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kearah jendela dengan pelan, takut ketahuan memperhatikan orang yang telah menjadi incarannya sejak masuk ke sekolah sihir.

"Teme, dia memang brengsek, kuharap Shirayuki akan mau membekukan kasurnya lagi!"

Naruto dengan cepat memasukkan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tasnya dengan asal, sama sekali tidak merasakan seseorang yang mengawasi pergerakannya dari tadi.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto terdiam, dan dengan cepat menatap kearah belakangnya tepat saat sang gadis kembali bersembunyi di samping jendela.

Naruto mengeryit, perasaan tadi ada yang memanggil namanya pelan. Tapi siapa? ia tidak melihat siapapun di sini, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tunggu!

Naruto menelan ludahnya paksa. Jangan-jangan di sekolah ini ada hantu?!

Naruto dengan terburu-buru keluar dari kelasnya tampa melihat kearah belakang lagi. Ia memang berteman dengan segala jenis roh yang ada, tapi jika hantu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak berhubungan sama sekali.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan sedih. ini belum saatnya Naruto mengetahui dirinya.

"Berhentilah menatap anak didik-ku dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu..."

Gadis itu mendecih, menatap kearah seorang pria bermasker yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi menatap bosan kearah lapangan yang menampilkan sosok Naruto yang berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tau bahwa Susano'o sangat possesive pada Amaterasu... Hime–"

Gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi cepat. Kakashi tersenyum, ini akan menjadi menarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Haloooooo... aku kembaliiiiii... hehehe... masih adakah yang menunggu cerita aneh ini?

maaf ya, nggak bisa balas review satu-satu, tapi aku seneng liat komentar kalian, terutama yang kalimatnya panjang-panjang... hehe.

aku-kan suka yang panjang-panjang*digampar*.

aku terlalu banyak curcol, terakhir MIND TO REVIEW? komentar kalian membuatku selalu bersemangat.


	4. Chapter 4

**PENGUMUMAN!**

 **UNTUK CERITA MY KAMI-SAMA SUDAH DI PINDAH KE WATTPAD DENGAN PENNAME HIRYUKAEDE. LINK-NYA : user/hiryukaede**

 **MULAI DARI SEKARANG DAN SETERUSNYA SAYA HANYA AKAN MENULIS DI WATTPAD…**

 **MOHON MAAF SEBESARNYA KALAU SAYA PHP-IN KALIAN… TAPI YANG PASTI…**

 **MY KAMI-SAMA DENGAN CERITA YANG LAIN PASTI AKAN SAYA SELESAI-KAN…**

 **(Tapi ya itu… waktu nulis itu susah di dapatkan belum lagi WB… hehehe)**

 **TAPI YANG JELAS PASTI AKAN DI SELESAIKAN….**

 **untuk yang nggak bisa buka wattpad, saya akan update juga di FFN tapi beberapa minggu atau hari setelah lebih dulu nga-update di wattpad.**

 **SEKIAN DARI SAYA... MOHON MAAF YA... KALAU UDAH NUNGGU LAMA~**


End file.
